The Tea Shop
by little blueness
Summary: Katara becomes a regular customer at the teashop Zuko works in, but its not just the tea Katara's after...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first fanfiction i have ever done! and I can't believe someone is actually reading it! i hope you like it. i realy want to know what you gyes think of it so please go ahead and review!! **

* * *

**chapter one. **

A loud smash of porcelain cups suddenly erupted behind the counter of the little teashop, the moment a small, cloudy eyed girl and a dark skinned, blue-eyed girl walked in through the entrance at the front of the shop. _Lee_ dived under the counter and began slowly picking up the mess he had just made. His brain was running in a frantic circle of questions._ What are they doing here? The avatar! Where is the avatar? Why isn't he with them? Do they know that I'm here? Are they looking for me? Is that why they've come?_ He lifted his head and glanced towards the furthest table. The younger of the two was dressed in the common earthbender green with her back towards him so he couldn't see her face. The other girl, taller and clearly older of the two sat opposite her company facing the front of the shop. He recognised her more clearly than the other. _Blue ropes, blue eyes, and blue necklace._ It was her. No doubt.

"I'm _exhausted! _We must have searched the entire lower ring!" Toph sighed sadly. "And still no news on Appa." She lowered her head in sadness, her cloudy eyes looking to the floor.

"Don't worry Toph. Maby Aang and Sokka will have some good news. We'll find Appa." Katara added with a determined voice. But she didn't fail to notice the tiny flutter of doubt rise in her stomach. She smiled encouragingly at the girl then (realising Toph couldn't see her) put her delicate fingered hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the young earth bender. She felt her relax now, sitting back leisurely, placing her hands behind her head and her feet on the wooden table.

"I think your right Katara. I mean, Appa's a two-tone flying monster. Will find him sooner or later. Right now though, I could really do with some tea."

"Sure Toph. Ill just go get you some. The service seems to be a little slow, they must be very busy at this time of day." She stud up and started to make her way to the front of the shop. The teashop was indeed very busy. Customers slurping up steaming tea and munching on freshly baked buns surrounded nearly all the wooden tables in the shop. It was a pleasant atmosphere filled with the delicious aromas of different types of tea and polite chatter of the customers. _This place must be really popular_. Thought Katara. Her attention fell on a skinny old man seated near the window.

"Mmm! This jasmine tea is fantastic!" praised the man to his companions, and then began downing the brown liquid in eager gulps. _The jasmine tea looks good. I think I'll try that. I wonder what Toph will like?_ She was almost at the front counter but was puzzled briefly to see that no one was there. _I'm sure their was someone their a second ago?_ She felt someone that was way too close for comfort brush past her neck. Just as she was about to turn around the same person firmly grabbed her small wrists in terrifyingly familiar warm hands. Her breath caught in her throat and fear trapped any words that might have come out. She struggled pointlessly against the physically stronger stranger who just held her wrists tighter- she stopped struggling when she felt his hands rapidly heat up. Her shimmering blue eyes tried to find someone who had noticed what was happening, she tried to swivel her neck to see her captor and to find the earth-bending master seated at the far side of the room. Instead she found a shocking pain erupt through her right arm when it was twisted behind her. The abuser pulled Katara in to a darkened room; she heard the door lock and uncharacteristically, wanted to scream. _water! I need water!_ She felt for her animal pelt that hung by her hip but was shocked to find that it had disappeared. She suddenly, distinctly remembered a hand untie the water skin while she was to preoccupied by a blinding pain pulsing through her arm. The room was pitch black_ there is no way I can bend in here! I can't see a thing!_

"Who are you?! Why have you brought me…?" she was cut of by a warm hand clamped over her mouth and her body pressed against the wall behind her.

"_You already know who I am._" _Zuko! _screamed Katara's horrified brain.

It was him. She didn't even have to see his unforgettable burn mark engraved over have of his face. She didn't have to see his fire like golden eyes burning into her terrified blue ones right this moment to know it was him. His voice alone was enough. It was low and husky, malicious and powerful, unmistakably Zuko's voice. As he spoke she felt his heated breath sweep over her face sending a shiver down her spine.

"_Why are you here?"_ he snarled.

Zuko slid his hand off her mouth and pinned his prisoner's arms to her sides. She tried to see his face through the unbreakable blackness expecting his piercing eyes to glow in the dark but their was nothing their to show he was really their except the vice like grip on her wrists and the ghostly warmth of his breath on her skin. _Why are you here? - _Wasn't the first thing she had been expecting to hear. She thought, that the very first question would have been something like; _where is the avatar!!!? Where are you hiding him?!! Tell me where the avatar is or i'll turn you into ash!!!_ –Something along those lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been meaing to update this for a couple of days but i was'nt too happy with the final result, however!ive changed it a bit and i think i like how its turned out this time- but im still not completly sure. review and tell me what you think? awite?******

**

* * *

**

chapter 2

"Let me go!" yelled Katara who was finally regaining her courage. She tried to break free from the hold but was pinned back in against the wall with more force than before. He demanded again, his voice was just a whisper but even more threatening now.

"_Why are you here?"_ She could sense his face just inches away from hers and stared blindly in to it.

"To get some tea! _Why else would I be in a teashop!?_" she was even more surprised, if possible at this point, to feel his grip on her arms slacken slightly. So Katara twisted her arms free and threw Zuko against the wall on the opposite side of the tiny room. Using this chance to escape she hurriedly began feeling the walls for a door, or a lock, a window, a weapon, a source of water to bend- anything! Her thin fingers found their way on to a shelf stacked with many items; she gripped the first solid object that came into her grasp then smashed it over the skull of the approaching figure. It made a satisfying smash, followed by a surprised grunt, and then a heavy thud of an unconscious body hitting the ground. Unfortunately for Katara, this unconscious body landed heavily on top of her, sending her flying to the bare floor under it.

For a brief second, Katara's breath was squeezed out of her lungs, by the surprisingly heavy body that had so conveniently landed directly on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"_Get off me!"_ came her muffled scream from under the body. Zuko's body made the tiniest of movements but remained where it was. He didn't really know exactly where he was or what had happened at this point. All he knew was that his head felt like it had been stud on by an extremely large animal. Suddenly he was yanked out of his dazed state by a deafening scream that cut straight through one ear and out through the other.

"GET OFF ME!" Yelled the girl's voice, which had the same impact on Zuko that a small explosion would have. He threw his self off the suffocating girl and sat back on his knees looking around bewilderedly at the surrounding darkness. He heard movement coming from directly in front of him.

The sound backed up against the wall and then travelled towards the door. Realising what the girl was doing Zuko made a grab for where he knew her ankles would be. He grabbed one skinny leg while still sitting on one knee. He then felt another leg make a swing for him, which he narrowly missed by freeing his hold on her. The earlier blow to his head had slowed his reaction time a lot- but he was regaining it fast. She made a second swing for his head but this time he grabbed her foot in mid-kick and hauled her down to his level. He clasped her tiny wrists in one hand and ignited a dancing fireball inside the other. The light from the fire barely lit up the tiny room. But it was enough for Zuko to clearly see the girl in front of him staring with terrified blue eyes.

"_That's enough._" He scowled. The fire sent stretched shadows against the four walls with the two occupants sat on their knees opposite each other. The teenage girl's tanned hands were trapped inside one pale hand off the young man's, who held a glowing ball of fire in between the two faces.

"You can't do this. In the fire nation you might be able to do what ever you want. But here, you can't. Here, your nobody's Prince, Zuko."

The words were quieter than whispers but Zuko heard them as clear as crystal with her face just a couple of inches from his. _I know that._ He stated in his mind. He thought about something for a second without weakening his hold on her. She thought he was thinking about what she had just said and so, didn't remove her eyes from his narrowed golden ones. She waited for him to speak.

"I won't hurt you." He said. "If you promise not to reveal my identity to anyone."

She had not been expecting this sort of barging at all. _Why wasn't he asking me where Aang was? Isn't he after him any more?_

"Fine" she nodded and he moved his fiery hand away from her face. He let go her hands and she rubbed her wrists in relief. Then stared into his scared face in bewilderment.

"So… are you not after Aang anymore?" his face twitched at the mention of it but he held her gaze.

"No. I guess not." He said it as if he was questioning himself. Katara found it hard to believe that this man, who had followed her best friend the avatar all over the world, was no longer after him.

"Are you serious?" she said amazed by his statement. He curved his eyebrow in annoyance and said it again in the same tone.

"Yes. I am. Do I look like I'm joking?" she furrowed her own eyebrow as if contemplating it.

"No." she said a little startled.

"My name is Lee now." He spoke matter of factly. The fireball in his hand dimmed as he held it to a side. It was just bright enough for him to see in the gloomy room. He was quiet certain that she wouldn't attack him now and so he brought his free hand up to rub the bruise forming on his temple.

"_Lee?_" she wondered out aloud.

"_Yes, Lee" _she was irritating him now.

"Wow. I can't believe it." She exclaimed. He looked at her with the same annoyed expression he'd give his uncle.

The girl's shimmering blue eyes were wide and reflected the blaze of the fire. She was staring at the irritable _former Prince_ with an unguarded open-mouthed expression. Not only was he no longer after the avatar, and no longer called Prince Zuko but he also had an almost completely different physical appearance too. His hair had grown freely over his usually bald skull framing his pale face and his flame-marked scar. He wasn't wearing his hard, cold, metal, fire nation armour anymore. Instead he wore the traditional earth citizen green, the same as every other citizen of Ba Sing Se, and on top he wore a plain white serving boy apron.

"And you serve _tea?!_" she continued, shocked by everything that was being revealed to her. Zuko rolled his eyes in his usual fashion.

"_Yes._ I serve tea." He stated in an exasperated voice.

"Zuko wears an apron and serves _Tea!_" she said in amazement to herself still finding the whole idea hard to believe and increasingly, quite amusing.

"Could you stop doing that now?" he demanded with anger seeping in to his tone.

"Oh" she snapped her mouth shut and tore her eyes away form the ill- tempered young man.

"Sorry". He rubbed his bruise again in aggravation. Katara lowered her eyes to examine her wrists; luckily the brown skin was unmarked. She scanned the miniscule room that the two sat in. There was a shelf in the corner that she recognized as the one she earlier collided with in the struggle. It was stacked with all sorts of products. There were jars of assorted ingredients, china teacups and other dishes. Her crystalline eyes fell on a fragment of something that lay alone on the wooden floor. She studied it shortly but then, when it occurred to her that this was the weapon she had used to bash poor Zuko's head with, quickly diverted her eyes away from it in guilt.

"I'm sorry about your teapot." Apologized Katara. However, Zuko did not think this girl was very sorry. He did in fact; reckon that she was _completely insane_.

"Your sorry about the _teapot?_" exclaimed Zuko in ridicule. _What was wrong with her?_ He wondered. He tried to flatten the lump on his head with the palm of his free hand but Katara noticed that he wasn't having much success in it. He gently prodded the lump but it only made it hurt.

"Well that was your own fault. What else would you expect me to do in a situation like that?" defended Katara. Now Zuko decided that he had enough of this conversation so he stud up swiftly to leave. He strode pass the kneeling Katara and the shadows the little fireball formed moved hauntingly over her. She stud up and followed him afraid that the temperamental teenager would lock her in.

"Hey! Wait for me!" called Katara as the door swung open and Zuko marched off. They entered out into the bustling teashop where all the jolly customers continued with their business of drinking tea and chatting as normal.

"Nephew! Where did you disappear too? I need you to bring me one cup of my new jasmine tea blend for the lovely lady over there." A cheerful, old man stud behind the counter patiently waiting for his order. He had a long, grey beard and small wrinkly eyes with a matching peaceful smile._ This is Zuko's uncle?_ Thought Katara incredulously. Zuko silently and quickly placed a steaming cup of brown liquid on a tray for his uncle. When the old general smiled, Katara immediately recognized him as the same man she first met while uncomfortably tied to a tree, thanks to his moody nephew. The man plodded away and went to serve the little girl seated at the far side of the teashop. The two began chatting away with each other as if they were old friends.

"_Toph?_" whispered a confused Katara under her breath. She shook her head and turned back to the young man who was preparing another tray of teacups for the waiting customers. She saw him grimace silently as he absentmindedly brought his now, none flaming hand back up to rub his soar head.

" I think I can help you with that" the already annoyed teenager gave her a sceptical look as she effortlessly bended water from a jug sitting behind the counter into a glowing hand glove. She hesitantly approached him and offered the glowing hand. So he stud still and waited, feeling quite foolish as she covered the swelling bruise she herself had caused on his head. He was amazed to feel that the bruise actually seemed to be shrinking. After a couple of seconds or two she removed her hand and examined her work. Zuko stared in to her determined eyes in disbelief. He brought his hand up to find the spot where there should have been a huge purpling bruise. And although the ache of it wasn't completely gone it was significantly less. He touched the spot and found it was completely flat. All that was left was a tiny cut which seemed to refuse to heal. Katara smacked Zuko's hands away in frustration, to look at the stubborn cut she couldn't heal. She was too consumed in her bending to realise whose head she was stoking and examining. The blazing gold eyes could feel every touch of the delicate fingers prod and poke at his new cut. Zuko followed her focused blue eyes inspect his forehead. He was a little taken back and frozen to the spot by the sheer closeness of the act. When her hand finally left his skin and her pool like eyes fell down to meet his they widened in an emotion Zuko couldn't read. He raised his only eyebrow at her.

"What?" he said. They're faces were just centimetres apart. His husky voice jolted her out of her trance.

"Nothing" she answered. She didn't step away from him instead Zuko sensed her eyes fall on his face again.

"Its just…your scar." she followed the flame-shaped burn mark over his face and he stared openly at her allowing her to do so. But then suddenly they heard a low coughing sound come from behind the counter. Both the teenagers swivelled their necks and stepped away from each as if they had been caught doing something very wrong.

Zuko's eyes fell on the brown haired, green-eyed, girl who he had recently gone out on a date with, and then avoided since, study him in hurt eyes and then turn on Katara with green envious ones.

"Hello Lee." Said Jin. She forced a smile at the nervous girl that was patting down her blue robes with the palm of her hands. " Is this a friend of yours, Lee? Could you _introduce me_?" Insisted the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah- I know this took a while to upload. Some stuff came up and I got really busy and my computer went all-evil on me. So I'm sorry but! I've finally managed to get this chapter up! I hope you like it! It took a couple of tries before I came up with something I was reasonably happy with. Ill try and upload the next chapter a little sooner but I can't grantee it- I mean I do have this whole other life to live you know! Anyhow, I give you,

**Chapter three**.

"Introduce?" "Oh, this is…" Zuko vaguely gestured towards the water bender that had slowly backed away from him but then, was unable to continue because he couldn't quite remember her name.

"Katara. My name is Katara" she said for him. Jin smiled again.

"I'm Jin."

"It's nice to meet you Jin." Beamed Katara, being the polite sociable person she was. Zuko was nervous. Not because Jin had caught him and Katara in such a sensitive moment (which he didn't properly understand yet himself) but because Katara, his sworn enemy knew everything there was about him that Jin did not. Things he really didn't want Jin, or anyone for that matter, to know. This would be Katara's first test. If she managed to keep her mouth shut, then he could trust her. If she couldn't, then he was done for. Jin was first to ask about the particular topic Zuko was dreading.

"So, how is it you and Lee know each other?" Zuko gripped the tray he was holding significantly tighter. Katara noticed his reaction. He was staring at her intensely, warning her with his gaze. Jin's eye left Katara's face and fluttered over to Zuko's scarred one. There was a short, uncomfortable pause as the brown-haired girl suspiciously studied the pair. The dark-skinned girl finally gave her an answer,

"Me and _Lee_" she emphasised the last word to make sure she had used the right name. " We…were old friends. I know Lee from way back." Offered Katara. She gently rubbed the back of her ear and snatched a look at the ridged male, to check if she had said the right thing. Jin noticed it and became even more suspicious.

"Friends? Or a little more?" she said bluntly.

"Um…" stammered Katara dimly thinking she had meant something different.

"NO!" interjected Zuko suddenly and a bit too loudly. Several customers within earshot turned around and frowned disapprovingly at him. Both the girls turned in the direction of the temperamental former Prince, each with new emotions bubbling inside by his reaction.

Katara was deeply insulted, and fuming ready to explode all over again. Jin's suspicions were heightened even more; sure that Lee was definitely hiding something from her. Zuko just felt awkward. Luckily for him, at perfect timing, he heard his uncle's gravely voice calling for him.

"Nephew! More tea!" gratefully, Zuko answered back,

" Yes uncle!" he hastily picked up a teapot full of fresh tea, quickly apologized to the two unstable girls "excuse me." he muttered and strode off past Jin, In the direction of his waiting uncle.

"That's alright Lee! I understand that you're busy! We'll talk later!" called Jin. But Zuko had already walked a far distance from the counter Jin stud at and he didn't reply, she supposed he hadn't heard her. The curious Jin turned on Katara who stud alone behind the counter. The blue eyes of the water bender were anxiously looking over at the twelve-year-old earth-bending master seated on the other end of the teashop.

"So…" began Jin. She was fiddling with her fingers unsure of what to say next. "You know Lee pretty well don't you?" Katara was uncertain of how to answer this question.

"Yeah. I kind of do." She replied vaguely.

"Did you work in the circus too? Is that how you know each other?"

"Circus?" wondered Katara out aloud. She flashed her eyes towards the server boy with the remarkable scar; he was busy wiping down a table for some new customers. Far out of her reach.

"Um…not exactly." She answered hesitantly. Jin waited for her to elaborate but instead Katara giggled nervously letting Jin guess the rest.

"Your not from around here are you?" Jin indicated towards Katara's unique blue robe, which was uncommon here in Ba Sing Se. _Finally, one I can answer!_ Thought Katara.

" No your right! I'm from the southern water tribe and I'm here with the avatar. We've been looking for his bison because he's gone missing and we think he's being kept here in the city."

" Oh." Exclaimed Jin. "The avatar's in Ba Sing Se?!"

"Yes. I'm his water-bending master" Beamed Katara, quiet proud of this fact.

" Wow." Jin voiced, not expecting what Katara had said to her. There was a short pause as Jin digested the new information.

"So how is it you know Lee then?" said Jin returning to her original intention.

" I um…it's a long, complicated, and extremely boring story that you really don't want to hear…oh hey look _Lee's_ back!" yelled Katara, for once in her life relieved to see Zuko coming towards her. Zuko was striding towards the two girls at a reluctant pace carrying a tray lined with empty cups.

" Hi Lee! Katara was just about to tell me how the two of you met!" exclaimed Jin happily. Zuko flashed an accusing look at Katara who shook her head in denial. Jin didn't notice her doing this, but instead watched Zuko unload all the dirty cups. When he turned back around both the girls, to his dismay, were still there.

" I had no idea that Katara was a water bender! It must be an amazing feeling to be able bend! Don't you think Lee?"

" Yeah…" spoke Zuko distractedly.

" Anyway, Lee. Now that you're not busy I was wondering if…" she stopped briefly and Katara finally figured out why she had been so persistent with her questions before. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how suddenly nervous Zuko, the prince of the fire had become. She muffled her giggle with her hand, but then couldn't help but cheer Jin along.

" Wondering what Jin?" she mused, knowing exactly the type of thing Jin was going to ask Zuko.

" Well, there's going to be this party next week at the fountain and I was wondering if you'd come with me?" Katara tried her hardest not to burst out laughing when she saw the terrified expression on Zuko's face; his mouth was half open struggling to come up with a respectable answer.

"Jin…I er…I'm sorry but I can't come with you." _Wow._ Thought Katara to her self. _That's harsh. _She lifted her eyebrow and folded her arms in disapproval at the young man stud next to her. Jin's emerald eyes dashed over Katara's stance and Zuko's awkwardness in disappointment.

" Oh." She said as if she had just realised something.

" Is Katara already going with you?" Katara's mouth dropped involuntarily and just as she was about to deny and say that it was absolutely ridicules Zuko, once again, cut in before she could get half a word out.

" Yes" he said quickly.

"Wha…" he broke in again before the water bender could cry out in obvious surprise.

" I'm already going with Katara. I'm sorry Jin but I can't go with you." He apologized hastily but also in secret relief. The blue-eyed girl looked at Jin who was clearly upset and she began hating Zuko anew for causing this girl, who she hardly new, such disappointment.

"Oh." She whispered sadly. Her eyes lowered to look at her feet.

" It was nice seeing you again Lee." She bobbed her head in Farwell at Zuko and then turned on the water bender next to him.

"And I am glad to have met _you_ _Katara._ _I hope we meet again_" Zuko noticed the definite tone of jealously enlaced in her formal goodbye as she spoke to Katara and he cringed inwardly guilty of being so cold to her. Then he felt like smacking his forehead in annoyance when it hit him with what he had just foolishly admitted to do.

When Jin walked away from the two teenagers behind the counter, both let go of the breath they had been holding in.

mmmm…whats going to happen next huh? And poor Jin! Oh well I guess I'm just evil and completely jealous because she kissed our baby Zuzu! I couldn't just let her get away with it! Oh! And did anyone see the December 1st episode preview? I swear I couldn't stop screaming when I saw it! My sister just thought I was psycho when I started jumping around like a complete maniac but hey! THERE IS HOPE FOR US YET MY FELLOW ZUTARARIANS! – Sorry, but I just had to say something about it…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! Yes, I know its been a while…**_**a really really long time**_** and I'm **_**really**_** sorry for taking so long to update this. I honestly do not have a decent excuse for keeping you waiting… the truth is… I'm just really lazy. As you can tell…**

**Been forgetting me disclaimers….**

**Disclaimer: avatar not mine. Sigh. **

**Chapter four**

Back at the guesthouse where the group of teens were staying, it was dinnertime. Sokka did away with his meaty bulk of food in his usual fashion and Toph chomped at the meal almost as hungrily too. Momo chewed heartedly on his portion of nuts, chittering and gnawing away. Katara chewed on her food thoughtfully as she mulled over everything that had happened today. When her thoughts drifted back to the present she looked up to see the boy avatar pushing his vegetables around in his plate distractedly. His head rested in the palm of his hand, staring at his plate like he could will it in to his mouth.

"Aang?" She said softly, jolting him out of his trance. He looked up and flashed his grey eyes around the other occupants in the room. Sokka continued devouring his mass of food but Toph seemed to have suddenly noticed Aang's quiet presence. The Avatar sat up straight but his eyes where still lowered on his untouched food.

"Aang are you alright?" Questioned the concerned Katara. She looked to him with a worried expression waiting for his response.

"I'm fine." He stated blankly.

"But you've barely touched your food." She said.

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." He repeated a little harshly this time.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he stated coldly. He pushed his food away from him and stud up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure…" muttered Katara, she _knew_ there was something wrong with him but she didn't pursue it any further. The young boy sighed and slightly bowed his head. Then added softly in an appreciative tone.

"Goodnight Katara." she responded with one of her many smiles.

"Goodnight Aang." He bid the rest of his friend's goodnight, and then walked out of the room to go to bed. After his departure the blue-eyed water bender sighed deeply.

"He misses Appa." Said Katara sadly.

" Did you find any news?" Toph asked the water tribe boy. He swallowed a mouthful of food before he spoke.

"No. Nothing. You?"

"Same." answered Toph sadly. Then there was silence. Everyone hung their heads low in grief, thinking about the obvious. It's been so depressing. There was so much pressure on them right now. Summer was nearing, Aang had yet to master all the elements, the eclipse was soon, and they still had to tell their plan to the earth king. And Aapa was still missing. Katara looked around the room and a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"I know what will make us feel better!" she broke through the stillness of the room.

"What?" said her brother unenthusiastically.

"A party!" she exclaimed. " To cheer us up! Aang could really do with some fun, something to take his mind of everything."

"And so could we." Muttered Toph dully.

"But where are we going to find a party?" accused Sokka.

"Well, whilst I was at a tea shop in the lower ring I heard about this party at the fountain down there."

"You went to a tea shop?"

"Yes." silenced Toph

"It'll be perfect!" confirmed Katara, unperturbed by her brother's suspicious gaze.

" That's not such a bad idea Katara." agreed the blind girl.

"…I don't know…"started Sokka. But Katara cut him of by interjecting knowingly,

"There'll be_ lots _of food too…it's going to be a _huge_ celebration meaning that they'll be serving _all kinds_ of treats…" Toph smiled at the deviousness of her friend.

"Fine." Gave in the Sokka.

"So it's settled. Were all going." Concluded Katara briefly wondering about her confrontation with Zuko.

_Back at the teashop…_

'Zuko? Are you alright? You've not said a word all dinner and haven't even touched your food…"

Zuko looked down at the bowl before him, and then up at his concerned uncle as if only just realising he'd been in the same room. His golden eyes shifted to concentrate on an empty space and his brow crumpled in thought.

Iroh put down his teacup to give his nephew his full attention.

"Is something bothering you nephew?" he said, voicing the obvious. In response, Zuko stood and approached the window, his steel gaze scanning the view as if searching for something, always searching. Iroh waited, patient as always. He had a small idea of what could be bothering his dear nephew's mind. His own elderly mind, traced back to the little blind girl he'd had the privilege of meeting again, and the image of the water bending girl (_Katara, Toph had said her name was…)_ with her hand on Zuko's cheek…Iroh had a _small idea_ what his nephew was pondering over.

"I met the water bender the avatar travels with this morning." Stated Zuko steadily, but with no emotion. Iroh studied his pose, standing still in front of the window.

He noted that he wasn't tense, instead relaxed, _and amazingly_, was not bolting for the door, furiously shouting _'I must capture the avatar!'_.

So Iroh pursued further;

"And…?"

"The avatar wasn't with her." Iroh nodded as if in understanding before speaking again.

"Well…if the water bending girl is in Ba Sing Se…_then_ that must mean…" but he was harshly cut off.

"I _know_ what that means uncle."

"Did you manage to get the girl to tell you _where_ the avatar is in Ba Sing Se?" Iroh watched Zuko's unmoving back, waiting for him to show what his final decision was.

Silence. And then;

"No. She hit me over the head with a tea pot."

Iroh couldn't help but choke on his drink, surprised and _slightly amused_ by this unpredicted answer.

"…And then she…_healed_ _me_." said Zuko, as if the surprise of such an action was still fresh.

"How generous of her." commented Iroh having cleared his throat of the tea he managed to clog it up with.

Zuko brushed his fingers over the cut Katara had left in place of the bruise she'd tried to heal. Then his callused, pale fingers automatically touched the rim of his scar, remembering how the water bender had looked at him when she touched it.

_Not repulsion. Not…disgust, was it pity? That's just as worse. Or was it…understanding?_

"So, what do you plan on doing now nephew?" Iroh sipped his tea; content that his nephew had finally got the message he'd been trying to give him for so long (_thanks to the help of one water bender_).

"Nothing." Said Zuko softly.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to go pursue the water bender? Knowing she can take you to the avatar? How do you feel about letting such an opportunity slip through your fingers _just like that Zuko_?" the retired general held his breath, expecting at any moment for his desperate nephew to shoot out the door and start his mad chase for something that has always eluded him. Almost driven him mad with desperation for three entire years of his young life.

Outside the window, the sun hung low, delivering its last rays to the people that were below. It gave the room a warm, orange and hazy glow, which was now surrounding the young man blocking the window with his body. The heavy light poured in through gaps around his body, illuminating his strong frame. Iroh waited in the stretching silence for his dear nephew to answer.

"Hungry, actually." Replied Zuko finally. He turned around with a thin smile on his marred, yet beautiful face, and sat back down to eat his dinner.

**Im baaack! Yeh…I've already said that haven't I? Moving on then….**

**This is more of a filler chapter as you can tell, but don't worry I've got a really good idea for the next one coming. Also, I'm in the middle of holidays! Yay! So it means that I can probably squeeze in another chapy or two before the holidays are over…but that's not a promise, because I may suddenly get another urge to be incredibly lazy…again.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed! I love y all! Especially the zukoxkatara1010 person who reviewed like ten times! This is for you! Thank you so so much! Oh god… sniff… I'm getting all emotional.**

**Don't forget to review…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own a jar full of coffee, two bags of sugar, a bottle of fizzy drink and a spoon. Not avatar. Sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_**Why **_are you torturing me?" Toph followed this comment with running her petite hands down the side of her face as Katara dragged her into _yet, another_ clothes shop in the bustling market of Ba Sing Se.

"Come on Toph! This is fun! And we can't go to a party wearing the same clothes we wear _everyday_." Justified Katara. She, unlike her earth-bending companion was enjoying herself, very much. Because as much as she liked to get down and dirty with the bad guys, Katara was still a girl. And like every red-blooded girl, she loved to buy new things and go shopping. Toph _definitely_ preferred to kick ass.

"Are we _done _yet?" she moaned as Katara released the grip on her arm.

The elder of the two ran her fingers over the infinite materials and cloths that hung of the walls, relishing the feel of something so soft and luxurious against her skin. Ignoring Toph, she approached something hidden in the many layers of green that caught her careful eye. She pulled the green cloths away that hung around her like leaves of a tree to reveal the familiar colour of blue. Grasping it off the shelf, she held it against her slender frame, turning to face Toph.

"Hey Toph! What do you think?" Katara smiled brightly at her discovery, running her hand over the cloth.

Toph sat on the bench provided in the little shop, facing a completely different direction, her blind eyes cloudy and full of boredom.

"It _looks fine_ to me." She muttered sarcastically. "Now can we go? Please?"

Just then a women, hunched and wrinkled with age, came out through the gap Katara had created by separating the many cloths. Katara stepped back in surprise.

"Oh! You startled me." She gasped. The women snorted, and pulled the item Katara clutched against her chest out of her hands.

"What're you doin' in ma shop? Your thief's aren't you! Get out of here before I wip you one so 'ard…!" The woman had already raised her walking stick, Katara desperately cut across her.

"No! No! Were not thieves! Were here to buy something, we not going to steal anything!" the owner of the shop widened her eyes suspiciously, lowering the stick. She now found another use for it, prodding Katara in her chest as she spoke,

"Then why wer' ya holding this cloth o' mine for? Eh? It don't belong to you little girl. Dirtying my property with filthy hands! You should wash 'em once a while. You don't an' your fingers turn black an' fall of, I saw it 'appen once. Not very pleasant…" The woman shuffled away to replace the item muttering away under her breath.

Katara shifted her gaze towards Toph with an uneasy expression. Toph shrugged in response.

"Er…actually I wanted to buy that, how much will it cost?" The shop owner turned back around, her green eyes widening and narrowing again in suspicion.

"Cost?" she muttered. To Katara's surprise the woman approached her and draped the cloth around Katara's shoulders, examining or imagining, maybe, what Katara would look like in it.

"It suits you. Yes it does." Whispered the woman, circling the water tribe girl whilst smoothing out the creases with the palm of her wrinkled hand. When she circled her full and came to face the young girl, she caught her blue eyes dead in her own. Katara felt strangely trapped in the gaze, like this strange old women was searching for something in the confines of her confused blue orbs. A moment passed and the women spoke in an eerie tone, eyes never leaving the girl's.

"You are important." She whispered like it was a truth she'd unveiled and couldn't be argued.

"And…you are needed. By someone that doesn't know it. Yet." Her voice went harsh, almost like she was scolding Katara.

"You need to let him know." Katara grew more and more confused. The women then tilted her head to a side. As did Katara, why, she wasn't fully aware…

"And don't drink too many apples."

Whilst this was happening Toph twirled her index finger in little circles at her temple.

Katara glanced back just in time to hear her say.

" She's _coo coo_ that one."

When Katara left with the packaged blue cloth, and Toph at her side she was silent, thinking about what the women had said. She remembered her unflinching stare and shivered inwardly.

"No more shopping today then." stated Toph hopefully.

"Definitely. And never again." Katara said as a chill ran up her spine at the creepy woman's words. Toph grinned.

"_Yes_! I'm free!" she punched her fist in to the air in victory.

"_Thank you _crazy old women…" Katara snapped out of her thoughts and glared irritated, as Toph continued with her happy dance.

* * *

**Authors Note;**

INTERNET! I HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!

The internet died for the longest time, not me I still live. Now! Its back, Along with me! And due to an over dose of energy stimulants, boredom and lots of scary homework I produced this. It seems I'm on a roll cuz I've already got another chapter ready to post after this.

Sorry to all that have been waiting for me to continue this fic. In all honesty, I have been extremely busy over the past month a lot has happened. I'm trying my best not to neglect this story, and fear not! I will finish it...eventually. It just will take awhile.

The next chapter is an interesting one, I think, so if you really want me to put it up then there's no better way to persuade me than REVIEWING!

We all love reviews so spread the love! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

On the journey back, Katara and Toph mulled over the crazy women's words. Considering them, her and what she could have meant. 

Katara decided to drop her clothes at a skilled tailor to be constructed in to the outfit she wanted for the party. Toph also had something tailored but mostly under the more enthusiastic water bender's instruction. 

On leaving the shop, they came across someone else they least expected to see in Ba Sing Se. Seeing people she didn't want to see seemed to be the theme of the week for Katara. 

"Katara! Hey wait!" called a disturbingly familiar voice as the two benders walked along the street. 

So, they stopped, turned and were confronted with none other then Jet. Like their first meeting Jet came to a sudden stop a few inches short of Katara's surprised face. 

"Hi." He breathed, barely out of breath from his sprint. 

Toph, having never met Jet before, whispered to Katara at her side.

"You know him?" Katara gritted her teeth.

"_Yes"_ and then added in a false sweet tone a little more loudly. "Very well."

Then she slapped him. 

Hard. 

This resulted in Jet flying back a few paces and gaining a really red and sore cheek. 

"Whoa" mouthed Toph. "Nice aim Katara."

Jet rubbed the red mark on his handsome face.

"Ok...I deserved that" he admitted.

However Katara was far from done yet and immediately unscrewed her water skin preparing an icicle of water on Jet. 

"Don't_be so modest_ Jet. You deserve a lot more than_ just_ that. I'm just getting started." Her tone had lost all falseness.

And where was our favorite little earth bender? Doing what she did best. Having elevated a slap of earth and comfortably seated her self on the top, she leaned back and enjoyed the entertainment. 

Jet waved his hands desperately, not being fond of frozen to a tree or any surface at that.

"Katara wait! I've changed!" for a moment the deadly water girl considered his plea. She glared, still firm in her fighting stance.

"What do you want Jet?" Feeling safer, he began approaching her with one hand out stretched.

"Please. I just want to make it up to you. Prove that I've changed." She thought about it.

He saw the softness of her brow and edged a little closer, aware of Katara's forgiving nature as much as her anger. 

Toph watched with increased curiosity. This guy seemed to know Katara a little better then she'd originally thought. _Maybe an old boyfriend?_ She grinned, things were getting interesting. 

"I was thinking…there's this big party happening tonight. Maybe you could come with me, and I could show you how much I've changed. Give me just one chance to prove it to you."

_Ah ha!_ Thought Toph. _I was right!_

"like_ On a date_?" Katara's stance fell at the boldness of Jet's words. 

"well, if you want to call it that…I guess…" he leaned in a little closer, back at the same distance he was before her surprisingly powerful blow. 

"I…" she stuttered. _Time to intervene_ thought Toph jumping down from her pillar. 

"You mean the Fountain party? Didn't you say you'd go with _Lee?"_ Katara was confused, not registering the implication of the name _Lee_. The name however, was all too familiar with the leader of the freedom fighters. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously looking at the water bender.

"Lee_who_?" she looked back at him, and instantly grinned from inside. _He was jealous?_

Toph resisted from rubbing her hands together and cackling like a mad women. _Oh! The drama! _All Katara needed now was a nudge.

"_Remember_ Katara?" and then the water girl's brain clicked. Katara responded with putting her tan hand on her fore head and exclaiming dramatically. 

"Oh yes! _Lee!_ That _tall dashing_-earth kingdom boy with the_huge biceps_?" though Katara was over doing it, it had the desired effect. A jolt of pure jealously combined with the hate Jet harbored for the name_ Lee_, made his expression grow dark. Toph cut in-between the two, pushing Katara backwards away form the jealous teenage boy.

"Sorry, er…Jet is it? This dame's taken. Maybe another time?" Toph began forcibly pushing the water bender further down the street. But Katara, growing in vengeance, called back towards him. 

"I'll see you at the party Jet! I'd _love_ for you to _meet** my** date_!" another push from Toph and her muttering,

"Come on sugar queen, don't over do it." Made her finally turn around. Katara grinned at the younger girl. 

"Toph, you're a genius." The earth bender shrugged. 

"Don't thank me yet. First I've got to get you a date." Katara looked back at the stunned Jet, still where they'd left him standing. She waved teasingly and muttered back to her friend. 

"Not really. Actually, I already have _a Lee_ in mind. We've just got to convince him to come." And the two girls turned the street corner leaving the freedom fighter behind.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Volah! Chapter six is here! If you want the next one up any time soon then nothing motivates me more than reviews. It's really bittersweet to see how many alerts this fics on but then not get the reviews, so if you read this please leave a comment. 

PS: if I get at least_five_ reviews I'll put up chapter seven (which _is_ complete!) -extra super duper quick!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is not mine.

Authors Note: I asked for five and instead i got almost TEN reviews! I am so happy you haven't abandoned this fic and me! _(yet)_ Thanks to all that reviewed! I was going to delay putting this up a tiny bit longer but i couldn't bring myself torture the faithful readers any more! So without further ado, i give you the quickest update littleblueness has EVER achieved... 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" 

"Please Zuko…"

"My name is _Lee_ and _no_. absolutely _not_." She clasped her hands but _Lee _had already turned around to return stacking the tea utensils on the tray. He was hoping if he'd just ignore her she'd _eventually disappear _and_ never _bother him_ again_. 

He was _so_wrong. 

As soon as Zuko turned around, with his easily breakable cups and tea pot balanced on a tray the water bender startled him, being a mere few inches away. He yelled in a surprisingly high pitched manner, tripped over Katara's feet landing in a humiliating heap on the ground. When he stood back up, trying to wipe off the brown liquid on his head he heard the infuriating girl giggle. 

"Sor…rry!" she squeezed out between giggles. He glared with all his might, wishing he could shoot fire from his angry golden orbs. When her laughing fit subsided she continued, completely unperturbed from her original cause.

"Look, if you agree to come then I promise, I'll never bother you again, you'll never have to see me again…. But after everything you did to _Aang _and us you _must owe us something_…" this finally got the ex-fire prince's attention. He spun around from half marching away.

"Owe_**you**__?...I _…" he took a deep breath to control his rising anger. "…why can't you find someone else? Why me? I'm sure there _must _be someone who'll want to take you…you can't smell _that bad_." 

Katara was growing annoyed at Zuko's continuing refusal; she hadn't even registered his last comment. 

"Because I told Jet that I was going with _Lee_ not someone- _I do not smell!" _she said suddenly. 

Zuko smirked. 

Now the water bender was done playing nice. "If you don't agree to come as my date then I'll…' Zuko raised his only eyebrow at the coming threat. And when Katara finally thought of what it could be she smiled deviously.

If made Zuko feel nervous, and at the slightest, _scared._

"I'll tell everyone here, right now…." She lowered her voice and came close enough to Zuko's glaring face so only he could hear. "That the tea serving boy in the _adorable_ apron filling up their cups is none other then the_ Fire Prince himself." _

"You wouldn't dare" he growled, his hot breath coating her dark cheek. She felt the tiny shiver of a feeling she dare not acknowledge tremble down her spine. Katara ignored it and raised her own eye brow in return as if accepting a challenge.

"And…" she continued. Still, just centimeters from the ex-princes marred ear. "I'll tell your _girlfriend_ Jin, that you_** lied**_." It was Zuko's turn to have the dreadful electric-like sensation ripple down his back as Katara's soft breath tickled the base of his exposed, pale, neck. A subtle reddening on the fire bender's cheeks remained unnoticed by the water bending girl. 

"Fine." He half growled half husked so quietly only Katara could have heard. She smiled lightly then backed away to create space between the two teens.

"Good. Then I'll meet you here tomorrow at sundown." 

She muttered, 'Bye' and carefully walked around Zuko's intimidating poise.

Katara made her way through the tables, and customers of the busy tea shop to reach her blind, earth bending friend waiting outside as unhurried as she could manage. The whole time, she continuously begged, in her mind, that her legs would not give way so Zuko wouldn't witness her faint before she was safely outside the teashop. Zuko, however, was too preoccupied with focusing on how to move and use his own legs, praying that his face would return to its normal shade of colour before his uncle saw him and jumped to his own_ absurd_ conclusions...

* * *

Authors Note: review please! pretty please?


End file.
